


what my heart used to dream of

by drfitzmonster



Series: Mommates AU [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Coparenting, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Found Family, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, Roommates, first kiss(es)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Fluffy prompt-based ficlets from an AU in which Kara and Lena are roommates raising a child together and falling in love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Mommates AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560904
Comments: 59
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now seems like the perfect time to post all of these together in one place. Some have already been posted as part of another multichap fic, but some are new. 
> 
> **These fics take place in Mommates AU but they are NOT in continuity with and do not follow the timeline of the main fic,[for once in my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514405).** They are also not in any sort of chronological order, and you may notice multiple love confessions/first kisses because I love writing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena taking Libby to the zoo for the first time

The first time Kara and Lena take Libby to the zoo she is two years old. Her favorite animal is the red panda, so they are immensely relieved when they find that the National City Zoo does indeed have a red panda exhibit.

(Libby’s caught on to the fact that some red pandas live at the zoo and so explaining to her that yes they live at the zoo, just not _this_ zoo would have been… problematic.)

They tell Libby about their plans a few days before they go. They regret the decision immediately because she begins an almost incessant chant of, “Pandas Momma! Pandas Mommy! We go now!” that does not stop until they are in the car on their way to the zoo.

(Libby has been calling Kara “Momma” since the moment she could speak. It was, in fact, her first word.)

They bring a stroller but Libby prefers to sit on Kara’s shoulders or be carried in her arms. Kara absolutely loves it. They stop at a kiosk and buy Libby a plush red panda almost as big as she is, which she holds for a few minutes before deciding it needs to be buckled into the stroller.

By the time they get to the panda exhibit Libby has fallen asleep in Kara’s arms. For a moment she and Lena just stand in silence, Lena pressing into Kara’s side, hand gripping her arm maybe just a little too firmly.

(What Lena doesn’t know is she can never hold Kara too tightly. She can never be too close, never want too much. Kara needs every bit of it.)

Lena looks at her daughter, sleeping peacefully, and feels tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She looks up at Kara, who is staring back at her, eyes also glazed with unshed tears.

"Hi,” Lena says, voice cracking. She reaches up to cup Kara’s cheek with her hand.

"Hi,” Kara says back, leaning into her touch.

They move toward each other other as if being pulled slowly, by degrees. Kara bends her head down. Lena stands up on the balls of her feet, and they are so close, hovering, their lips almost touching.

Lena moves to close the gap, finally, after so much time, feeling the weight of all those months of pining finally starting to lift, when the two of them are startled apart by Libby stirring with a gasp and yelling, “PANDAS!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby hates kale. Kara is so proud

Kara lifts the lid off the pot on the stove to peer inside, grimacing as a cloud of steam hits her in the face. “Ew, Lena, what is that?”   
  
“It’s kale. I’m cooking it for Libby.”   
  
“As a punishment?” Kara lifts Libby out of her high chair and cradles her protectively.   
  
Lena raises an eyebrow. “Kale is one of the most nutrient dense foods on the planet. It’s good for you.”

“I know that, but Lena, come on. She’s just a baby. She doesn’t deserve that.” Kara punctuates her sentiments with a kiss to Libby’s forehead.

“I just want to see if she likes it.”

“No one likes kale.”

“ _ I _ like kale,” Lena huffs, crossing her arms.

“That’s just what the vegetable industrial complex wants you to think.”

“The what?”

“The vegetable industrial complex. Big Green. They’re orchestrating a vast conspiracy to trick people into thinking kale isn’t disgusting.”

Lena laughs. Kara sounds so damn sincere. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, Lena. How do you think kale became so popular when it’s so revolting?”

“Kara, there’s nothing wrong with the taste of kale.”

“Lena, there’s something wrong with your taste buds.”

Lena scoffs. “I have a very refined palate.”

“So do I.”

“Your favorite food is pizza.”

“Pizza is, objectively speaking, a perfect food. I don’t make the rules, Lena. That’s just science.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Lena takes kale off the stove and runs it through a food processor.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“If she doesn’t like it she never has to eat it again. I just want her to try new things. Next time you can pick a vegetable for her to try, ok?”

Kara looks skeptical, but eventually acquiesces. “I guess that’s ok.”

“Will you put her back in her high chair?” Lena scoops pureed kale into a bowl and grabs a baby spoon.

Kara slips the baby back into the chair and buckles her in.

“Are you ready, my darling?” Lena asks, and Libby babbles a reply. “That’s my good girl.”

“I don’t know about this,” Kara says, holding up her phone. “Momtastic.com says you should mix it with things that actually taste good before giving it to her.”

“Momtastic? Seriously?” She sighs. “Let’s just give this a try, and go from there, ok?”

Kara scowls but doesn’t say anything.

“Ok my love, here you go.” Lena offers a spoonful of kale to Libby.

She takes a bite, and immediately her whole face contorts into a frown and she spits the kale puree out. Kara is there quickly with a rag to wipe her face and soft words of reassurance to calm her.

“She hates it.” Lena says, deflating. She feels genuinely guilty for feeding it to her now. “Will you get her a jar of plums? She actually likes those.” She bends down to kiss her baby on the top of the head. “I’m sorry, darling.”

Kara feeds Libby some plums and in no time she’s back to her happy smiley baby self.

Lena, feeling a tad forlorn about everything, tries a bit of the kale puree and recoils in disgust. It’s horrible. She rinses the bowl out and dumps the rest of it down the garbage disposal.

“Kara, I think you might be right about that conspiracy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone (WHO COULD IT BE?) gives Libby one of those musical plush octopus toys where each tentacle plays a different note when you squeeze it and Krypto loves to sing along.

“I didn’t know this would happen, I swear!” Kara yells with her hands over her ears.

Libby is squealing with delight as she plays with the new toy Kara got her, a plush octopus with tentacles that each play a different note when you squeeze them. Every time the toy makes a noise Krypto lets loose a piercing howl that ricochets through the wood-floored apartment. 

“I believe you, Kara, but what are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know. She started crying when I tried to take it from her.”

“He’s giving me a headache.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara sighs. “Ok, what if I don’t take it, I just turn it off.”

“It’s worth a try.”

Kara moves forward cautiously and kneels down close to Libby to shut the octopus off. As soon as she does Libby starts crying, and Krypto starts whining because Libby is crying, and this is actually worse than before so she quickly turns it back on. 

Libby squeezes a tentacle and Krypto starts howling again.

“Let’s just go in the living room, we can watch them on the cameras, and hopefully she’ll get tired of it soon.” Lena says as she pulls Kara out of the bedroom.

They go wait on the couch, monitoring Libby and Krypto on Kara’s phone.

“How long do you think it will hold her attention?” Kara asks.

“Not very long. Babies have short attention spans.”

“God she really loves that, doesn’t she.” Kara laughs and holds up her phone so Lena can watch. “They’re so cute.”

“But so loud.” Lena shakes her head.

It takes a full fifteen minutes for Libby to finally tire herself out. When they enter the bedroom they find Krypto asleep on his back, feet up in the air, snoring lightly with his top lip hanging open. Libby is curled up next to his head, her hand in his fur. 

Lena scoops Libby off the floor gently and puts her in her crib and then picks up the octopus toy, shutting it off. “Thank god they’re finally asleep,” she whispers. 

“I know. Now go put that thing in the closet and I’ll run to the store and get Libby a new, quieter toy to make her forget that one ever existed.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby. Baby totoro onesie. That is all

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes, Kara, they are.”

“No peeking!”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Ok! You can look now!”

Lena opens her eyes and before her stands Kara, holding Libby. They are wearing matching grey pajamas with white bellies and ears on the hoods.

They both look absolutely adorable, and the simple fact that Kara has gone out of her way to plan this surprise (which she has been nervously hinting at for the past couple of days) fills Lena’s chest with warmth. The way Kara loves and cares for Libby is more than Lena could have hoped for.

“Are you dressed as mice?” Lena asks, amused but also mildly confused.

“We’re totoros!”

“What is a totoro?”

“They’re forest spirits!”

“Oh, ok.” Now Lena is even more confused.

Kara holds up a DVD with one of the creatures on the cover. “I figured you wouldn’t know what they were so I bought the movie. I thought we could watch it together. And…” She hands Libby over and leaves the room. When she returns she holds up another set of pajamas. “I got you a onesie too!”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did. How are we supposed to watch the movie as a family if you don’t have one too?”

A family. Is that what they are? She looks down at Libby, who is happy as a lark and burbling quietly to herself. Lena feels tears stinging the corners of her eyes. At every turn Kara has managed to surprise her with her kindness, support, and generosity. It feels like more than she deserves, but something she desperately needs.

Kara takes Libby and hands Lena her the pajamas. “Go get changed and I’ll get the movie started up.”

Lena changes and after a very brief cry rejoins Kara and her daughter in the living room. She thought she’d feel silly, but she doesn’t, not when her two favorite people are both wearing the same and both giving her the same look, heads tilted and eyes sparkling.

Kara wraps an arm around Lena as soon as she sits down, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’m really glad you’re here,” she whispers as the movie starts to play. 

Lena settles in to Kara’s side and lets out a contented sigh. “Me too.”

About five minutes into the movie Krypto emerges from Kara’s bedroom wearing his own totoro costume. He walks right up to Lena and licks her in the face before climbing up onto the couch next to her.

“Oh yeah,” Kara says, laughing. “I almost forgot. I got Krypto one too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara like carrying Libby around when she does things. She explains what they’re doing and asks her opinion on things. Like “so bacon or sausage with breakfast today? What do you think your mom wants?”

Kara rises early on Sunday morning and finds Libby awake in her crib. She picks her up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I think your mommy needs some more sleep. Do you want to help me make breakfast?”

“Ba ba ba ba,” Libby replies.

“Oh good. I’m so glad you do! But we definitely need to get you changed first.”

After Kara changes Libby into a footed onesie with little cartoon monsters all over it she gets started on breakfast. She hoists Libby over one hip as she opens the refrigerator. “Should we have sausage or bacon this morning?”

“Da!”

“Both? I think we can handle that.” Kara grabs everything she needs, somehow managing to balance it in one arm while holding the baby in the other. “This would be easier if I could use both hands, don’t you think?”

Libby grabs a fistful of Kara’s hair. 

“Oh, oh, oh, ok, Libby, that hurts.” She deposits the breakfast ingredients on counter so she can gently remove her hair from the baby’s clenched fist. “You know what, my little chipmunk? I think it’ll be safer for both of us if you assist from the sidelines. Is that ok with you?” Kara asks, tickling Libby’s sides until she giggles and kicks her feet happily.

“Oh, good,” Kara says as she buckles Libby into her high chair. “I’m glad you’re amenable.” She bends to kiss the top of Libby’s head.

Kara narrates the preparation of waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausage like she’s the host of a cooking show, stopping frequently to give the baby kisses or play peekaboo behind a dish towel. She keeps Libby entertained the whole time she’s cooking. She only starts fussing as Kara sets the table, and Kara is able to swoop in and dance her around the room for a bit to keep her from crying.

“Look at this beautiful breakfast we made for Mommy.” Kara holds Libby close and breathes in. She smells like baby shampoo and baby powder and it might be the best thing she’s ever smelled, better than the breakfast she just cooked, better even than sitting in a car with a front seat full of Chinese takeout.

“I love you,” Kara says, kissing Libby on the forehead. “But can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell.”

Libby reaches forward and smacks Kara’s chin lightly.

Kara laughs and kisses Libby’s palm. “Ok, here goes... “ She takes a deep breath. “I love your mommy. A lot. Like a  _ whole _ lot. But, shhhh, don’t tell. I don’t know how she’d feel if she knew.”

“Ba ba BA!” Libby proclaims, sticking her fingers into Kara’s mouth and laughing when Kara pretends to eat them.

“I’m glad we had this talk.” Kara spins Libby around. “Now let’s go see if Mommy is—” She looks up and sees Lena standing at the threshold of the kitchen, mouth hanging open. Kara winces reflexively, dread collecting in the pit of her stomach. “How much did you hear?”

“Did you mean it?”

Kara swallows the lump forming in her throat. “Mean what?”

“That you love me.” 

“Yes.” Kara closes her eyes. This is it. She’s going to come clean, right now. “I love you,” she says, almost a whisper. She tries to fight the thickness coming through her voice, but to no avail. “And not just as a friend. I’m in love with you.”

Kara turns so Lena doesn’t see the tears forming in her eyes. She can’t bear to look at her. She’s too afraid. She kisses Libby’s head, suddenly hit with the realization that she may have ruined everything. 

She could lose them.

“Kara.” Lena puts her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Can you look at me? Please?”

Kara turns and Lena is smiling at her, soft and reverent. She moves forward slowly and presses a single kiss to Kara’s lips. It is so gentle, delicate almost, and Kara aches to kiss Lena deeper. But she doesn’t, she just lingers for one quiet moment and then pulls back.

Lena cups the side of Kara’s face with her hand, her thumb on Kara’s bottom lip. She leans in for another kiss, but Kara’s stomach growling, and Libby giggling at the sound, throws her off. She ends up laughing against Kara’s mouth.

“You need to eat,” Lena says with a sympathetic frown. She places a kiss at the corner of Kara’s mouth and takes her hand, leading her to the table. “Why don’t you put Libby in her chair and I’ll get her some cereal.” 

“Of course.” Kara is smiling so wide it hurts her cheeks.

Lena moves toward the pantry but then stops and turns back to look at Kara. “I’m in love with you too, by the way.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want more single mom Lena pining over Kara while Libby runs around in a monster onesie like Boo from monsters inc. because I’m utterly devoted to that family and want them to be happy and together.

The maniacal laugh is what startles Lena awake from where she has dozed off on the couch, her computer still in her lap. She opens her eyes to see her daughter running across the kitchen in a blur of bright purple, squealing with delight as Kara chases after her.

Kara roars and puts her hands up in the air, “I’m going to get you and eat you all up!” she says in her best gravelly monster voice.

Peals of laughter bounce around the hallway and back into the living room, followed quickly by a toddler in a purple monster costume, the hood, complete with teeth and eyes and horns, thrown back. Lena has just enough time to shove her laptop to the side before Libby takes a flying leap into her arms.

“Mommy! Save me!” She pleads. “Momma’s gonna eat me all up!”

Lena laughs. “She is? Well that’s not very nice of her.”

Kara comes stomping into the room, wearing a white v-neck tee and grey sweatpants that hang dangerously low on her hips. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and Lena can’t help but let her eyes wander from Kara’s jawline down to the base of her neck where the collar of her shirt frames her collarbone so perfectly.

She’s just so  _ handsome _ , which is certainly not something Lena should be thinking about her friend and roommate who dotes on Libby like she’s her own daughter. She can’t risk ruining that just because she has a crush. 

When Kara snatches Libby out of Lena’s lap and throws her over her shoulder her shirt rides up, giving Lena a stunning view of Kara’s abs. Her perfect goddamned abs, which flex as Kara bends backwards and pretends to take a bite out of Libby. 

Desire coils so tightly in Lena’s belly it hurts. All she wants to do is reach out and touch Kara. Her fingers twitch so she balls her hands into fists and shoves them in her pockets.

Kara seems oblivious to Lena’s current affliction. There are some small mercies, at least. She is way too busy tromping around the living room swinging a giggling child back and forth to notice the very obvious blush that Lena can feel creeping into her face. 

Except maybe she’s not because she stops and turns back to Lena.

“Hey, are you ok?” Kara asks, holding Libby in mid-air, her feet still kicking, the corners of her mouth turning down into a frown.

“What? No, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Kara sets Libby on the ground, sighing and picking her back up when she whines and reaches her hands up. “You look a little flushed. Are you feeling ok?”

“Mommy’s sick?”

“No, darling, I’m fine. Mommy’s just a little warm.” Lena stands abruptly. “I’m going to go outside for a minute. I need a little air.”

Kara tilts her head and frowns for a moment, but ultimately turns her attentions back to Libby who is flailing dramatically in her arms.

“No Momma! Don’t eat my eyes!” She screams, covering her face with her hands.

Lena slips out onto the balcony while Kara pretends to gobble up her daughter’s eyeballs like an ogre. She shakes her head. She can hear them laughing even after sliding the door closed. She leans on the balcony railing letting her head drop for a moment, sighing heavily. 

“Shit,” she says. This was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to fall for the charming woman who graciously allows her to stay in her apartment, rent free, who protects her, who loves her daughter more and better than Lena could ever hope to. 

She starts crying. She can’t let her feelings ruin Libby’s chance at a good life. She has to stuff them back down. Put them in a box and bury them so deep she’ll never find them again. Her daughter is too important for her not to.

The door opens, then closes. Three footsteps and Kara is standing next to her, but Lena doesn’t look up.

“Libby?”

“She’s on the couch with Krypto. I put on Moana. She’ll be asleep in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Kara inches closer to her, moving a hand along the railing until her fingers brush against Lena’s arm. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Kara turns to face her, leaning her hip against the railing. “Lena you don’t have to hide from me.”

Lena turns slowly, wiping her face on her sleeve. Kara is smiling, brow ever so slightly furrowed, exuding nothing but warmth and concern. 

“I’m just so ashamed.” Lena looks down at her hands. She can feel her face growing hot again. “I’m afraid to tell you.”

Kara takes Lena’s hand. “You can tell me anything.”

“You’ll hate me.” She pulls her hand away and retreats to the far corner of the balcony.

“Lena I know.”

“What?”

“I know what you’re feeling right now,” Kara says, approaching slowly, “even if you can’t tell me.”

A sob rises in Lena’s throat. “How?” Her shoulders slump. She’d tried so hard.

Kara reaches out a hand to cup the side of Lena’s face. “Because I feel it too.”

“You do?”

Kara nods. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yes, anything.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Kara says softly, leaning in closer. “Is it ok if I do that?”

“Please,” Lena says, almost a whimper.

Kara is achingly gentle, starting with only the barest press of her lips to Lena’s mouth. Kara’s kisses, even featherlight, have Lena’s entire body buzzing. She clutches at her, pulling her closer with shaking hands.

Kara breaks the kiss. “You’re trembling.”

“I just need to be close to you.”

Kara quickly obliges, wrapping her arms around Lena firmly. “Is this better?”

“Yes. Please kiss me again.”

And Kara does, deeper this time, sucking gently at Lena’s bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open, slowly pushing her tongue inside. Kara is unhurried, almost lazy in her exploration, and Lena feels it begin to calm her. Everything about Kara soothes her just as much as it overwhelms her. She pulls back so she can look at Kara’s face. She’s smiling, her cheeks flushed a lovely pink.

“I, um, smeared your lipstick a little,” Kara says, ducking her head.

“You’re wearing some of it.” Lena touches Kara’s lips where they’ve been stained red. She looks at her fingers, at her own lipstick that was once on Kara’s lips. It all feels too good to be true, but here she is in Kara’s arms. “I can’t believe this is real. I never thought it could be this way.”

“I didn’t either. But then tonight, the way you were looking at me...”

“I hoped you wouldn’t notice.”

“I notice everything about you, Lena.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do. I’m in love with you. I think about you all the time. I can’t imagine my life without you in it, without Libby. I... I know I’m not her mother, but I just love her so much.” Kara sniffles. 

“She’s called you ‘Momma’ since she first started talking. You  _ are _ her mother. Look.”

Lena turns, Kara following, so they can see into the apartment, to the couch where Libby has fallen asleep curled up with Krypto. She moves into Kara’s embrace, leaning back against her and sighing contentedly. “That’s your little monster, Kara. Our monster.”

Kara laughs. “She’s amazing,” she says, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

“So are you.” Lena takes Kara’s hand from it’s place resting on her side and kisses her palm. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Libby has nightmares Kara and Lena take her to bed with them and of course that little nugget ends up taking most of the space: like her head would be in Lena’s neck and had feet would be kneading Kara’s side (like kittens do) . It’s still one of Kara’s favorite way to sleep though

“Mommy’s right there, you can let go now,” Kara says to the three year old currently latched on to her neck as she bends over the bed. 

“Come here, darling.” Lena reaches out for Libby and she finally lets go of Kara, falling into Lena’s arms. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t like the mean man!” Libby cries, hiding her face in Lena’s shirt.

“The mean man? What mean man?”

Kara slips into bed next to them. “We saw a man yelling at his kids at the park today, and now she’s having bad dreams about him.”

“My poor baby.” Lena holds Libby tightly, rubbing her back.

“He’s going to get me!”

“No, baby, no. No one’s going to get you,” Lena coos. “Your Momma and I are going to protect you.”

“We’re going to keep you safe no matter what.” Kara adds, pulling Lena and Libby to her, encircling them both in her arms. 

“What if the mean man tries to get Mommy?” 

“Momma is stronger than any mean man, and she’s not going to let anything bad happen to either of us. I promise.” Lena kisses the top of Libby’s head, stroking her hair gently. 

It takes a few minutes of gentle reassurances before Libby calms down, but before long she is drifting off to sleep clutching Lena’s shirt, her face pressed into her neck.

“Is she out?” Lena asks, a protective hand on Libby’s back.

“Yeah, finally. Poor baby.”

“Thank you.” Lena reaches out for Kara, who happily takes her hand.

“For what?”

“Protecting her. Protecting us. You don’t know what it means to me.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that. I care about both of you so much.” Kara squeezes her hand. “Lena, I— oof,” Kara groans, “she just kicked me in the ribs.”

“Do you want me to see if I can get her back to her room?”

“No, no, no. I don’t want to risk waking her. Besides, this is perfect.”

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Kara says, a soft smile on her face. She brings Lena’s hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a not as happy Libby moment but: she start teething and becomes very clingy and only wants to be held by Lena and if Lena isn’t there, Kara is fine too but she screams and cries when someone else tries to hold her. (Cue a lot of cute snuggles, warm blankets, teething rings and stuffed animals and a tired Lena falling asleep on Kara, to her own horror)

Kara can hear Libby crying from the stairwell as she ascends to her third floor apartment. When she enters Lena is on the couch with the baby, rocking her in her arms. Lena looks beautiful, like she always does, but Kara can see the dark circles under her eyes, the weariness written on her face. She tosses her bag on the counter and goes to Lena.

“Can I take her?”

Lena nods. “She won’t stop crying. If I put her down for even a minute she’ll start screaming.” Lena sniffles and tears fall from her eyes. “I gave her some Motrin but it’s not helping. She won’t chew on any of the teething rings. My baby is in pain and I can’t help her.” Lena begins to cry in earnest as Kara picks Libby up.

“Come here,” she says, lifting Libby into her arms. Libby’s face is red and splotchy, tear stained, and her mouth is curled downward into the saddest frown Kara’s ever seen. “Do your teeth hurt, my poor sweet chipmunk?” She lets Libby chew on her curved finger and it calms her, at least temporarily. 

“She won’t do that for me. I tried. And you just...” Lena covers puts her hand over her eyes. “I’m a terrible mother.”

Lena is completely exhausted, beyond the point of consoling, but Kara tries anyway. “Lena, no. You are a wonderful mother, and Libby is lucky to have you in her life.  _ I’m _ lucky to have you in my life.” She wishes she had more hands so she could use one to comfort Lena as well. “Why don’t we go to bed?”

“It’s so early.”

“You must be tired. Has she been like this all day?”

“Yeah.” Lena takes a stuttering breath. “Since you left for work.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena.” She removes her finger from Libby’s mouth and holds her hand out to Lena to help her up. “Come on.”

Libby begins to fuss but soon Lena is standing and Libby is free to chew on Kara’s finger again. Kara takes them to the bedroom and they change into pajamas and get in bed. She leans back against the headboard, Libby curled up on her chest, Lena pressed into her side, her hand on Libby’s back.

Kara wraps her arm around Lena, pulling her close and pressing a kiss into her hair. “You are such an amazing mom. You love Libby so much and so well, and you always make sure she has everything she needs.”

“I feel like I’m doing everything wrong.”

“You’re not, Lena. You take such good care of her.”

“I couldn’t get her to stop crying.”

“You did everything you could. Today was just a hard day, and you can’t do everything by yourself. Sometimes you need to be taken care of too.” She kisses the top of Lena’s head. “That’s what I’m here for.”

It doesn’t take long after that for both Libby and Lena to drift off into dreamland, and when Kara’s sure Libby is fast asleep she puts her in her crib, slipping back into bed and cuddling up to Lena. 

The way Lena thinks about herself breaks Kara’s heart. She’s never seen a more thoughtful and doting parent. Kara hopes she can make Lena see how incredible she is, somehow. She’s going to keep trying for as long as it takes.

Lena startles awake a couple of hours later, becoming aware of her surroundings by degrees. The first thing she does is ask where Libby is, the second thing she does is realize she’s basically lying on top of Kara.

“Oh god, Kara, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to...” She immediately tries to move, but she’s stilled by Kara’s hand pressed lightly on her back.

“Stay,” Kara pleads. “It feels so good to be close to you.”

Lena stiffens for a moment, but then relaxes and lets her body sink down into Kara. She rests her cheek against Kara’s chest and curls her fingers into the soft fabric of Kara’s shirt. “This time is different, isn’t it?”

Lena’s remark is vague but Kara knows exactly what she means. They can both feel the shift, the presence of something new, something that was not there, at least not at the surface, before they went to bed. It scares Kara, but she’s not going to deny it. “Yes,” she says, finally, into the darkness.

“Good.”

Kara breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me love you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Lena says, reaching down to take Kara’s hand and intertwine their fingers. “I love you too, by the way,” she adds with a yawn.

“Good.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes home to a naked Libby running around the lounge room cackling while Krypto barks and bounces happily and Lena trying to catch her and when Kara scoops the giggling squealing kid up she realizes shes got dollops of paint all over her and Lena tells her they were trying finger painting and it got out of hand. The mess of paint gets put on the fridge in pride of place.

“Hello, my little monster,” Kara says, laughing as she lifts Libby up. She is covered in blue and red paint, head to toe. It’s all over her clothes, on her face, in her hair. “What did you get yourself into?” 

“Paint fingers!” Libby exclaims, holding up her paint-covered hands.

“I see...” Kara replies. “I think you painted with more than just your fingers.” She tickles Libby’s sides until she squeals.

“Yeah! Paint  _ feet _ !” Libby kicks at the air and her feet are indeed painted, even the soles.

Kara looks back at Lena, who winces. She starts to say something, but the toddler in her arms is becoming impatient. “Well, you better show me your masterpiece before we throw you in the tub.”

She carries Libby to the spare room, Lena trailing behind her.

“Kara, wait.” Lena reaches out and grabs her arm, waiting until she turns to face her. She looks scared. “It’s my fault. Please don’t be mad at Libby. I’ll pay to get everything cleaned, I promise. I’ll fix it. Just don’t be mad at Libby.”

“What? Why would I be mad?” Kara takes Lena’s hand. “I know kids are messy. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, Kara. It’s not fine.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing a little soap and water can’t,” Kara opens the door, “...fix.”

There is paint everywhere. Footprints and handprints and big smears of it. It’s on the floor, the walls, the dresser, the chair. Libby has even left her mark on one of Kara’s paintings that was propped up against the wall. Just about the only place free from paint is the sheet of paper Lena set up on a easel, which remains pristine.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry,” Lena says, almost frantically. “I shouldn’t have left her alone. It was just for a minute. Just please don’t be mad at her. Take it out on me.”

Kara’s heart about breaks when she hears that. Take it out on her? It’s just a little paint. All she wants to do is comfort Lena but when she tries to take a step forward Lena cowers. She’s  _ terrified _ . Kara backs off immediately, still holding a squirming, bepainted toddler.

“Lena,” she says, trying to make her voice so soft, “I’m not mad. It’s just paint. It washes off.”

“But your painting...”

“Is just a painting. I can make another. I can make a thousand paintings. You and Libby are so much more important.”

Lena looks up, a tear slipping from her eye.

“Is it ok if I come closer?”

Lena shakes her head.

Kara takes another step back. “Ok. Do you want Libby?”

Lena nods. 

“Go to Mommy, sweetheart.” Kara says, setting Libby on the ground.

Lena calms as soon as Libby is in her arms. She hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I never really liked that painting, anyway. I think the handprints are a vast improvement.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I think we should put it up in the living room.”

“But she ruined it.”

“What are you talking about? This is our first collaborative piece. When Libby’s a famous artist it’ll be worth a lot of money.”

“You think she could be an artist?”

“Well, yeah, if she wants to. Or an engineer, or a teacher, or a musician, or a scientist. She’ll probably be more than one. She is large. She contains multitudes.”

“Is that really how you think of her?”

“Yeah,” Kara says, nodding emphatically. “She’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met. Besides you, that is.”

Lena furrows her brow. “I don’t understand. Look at the mess we made,” she says, gesturing vaguely. “I can’t even control my own child and you’re saying I’m amazing?”

“Life is messy. It’s supposed to be. And you are raising a loving, thoughtful,  _ happy _ little girl.” Kara steps forward cautiously, holding out her arm in invitation. “You’re more than amazing.”

Lena moves into Kara’s embrace, hiding her face against Kara’s chest. “I’m so sorry,” she whispers, over and over again.

“Don’t be sorry,” Kara says as Libby scrambles into her arms, latching on to her neck. Kara laughs. “I think you need a bath.”

“Noooooo!” Libby cries, flailing dramatically. 

“What if we play sharks?”

Libby stops abruptly. “Sharks?” she chirps.

“Yes. Go find your shark and we can play in the bath.” She sets Libby down so she can retrieve the plastic toy Kara bought her the last time they went to the zoo.

As soon as Libby toddles off Kara wraps her arms around Lena fully, pulling her close. She’s trembling, and Kara just holds her, rubbing her back and pressing kisses into her hair until she stills.

“Lena,” Kara says softly, trying to pull back so she can look at her face, but Lena objects.

“Don’t, please. I just... I just want to stay here a little bit longer.”

“Of course.” Kara sways back and forth a bit, arms still tight around Lena. When she speaks she keeps her voice low and soothing. “Everything is ok. You’re safe here. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m not like your mother.” 

“Oh, god, Kara I’m so sorry. I thought you would be mad. I thought you would yell at Libby, threaten to kick us out. I thought...” she trails off, starting to cry. 

“It’s ok, Lena.” 

“No, it’s not,” she says, sniffling. She leans back and places a hand on Kara’s chest. “You’ve been nothing but kind, and I- I thought such terrible things about you. That’s not way to repay your generosity.”

“You don’t have to repay anything.” Kara cups the side of Lena’s face with her hand, brushing her thumb over Lena’s cheekbone. “I care about you and Libby so much. I just want to take care of you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. And I will never ever yell at you, or threaten you, or kick you out. I know it’s hard to believe that right now. You’ve been hurt by so many people who said they loved you, who you thought you could trust.”

“But you’re not like them. I know you’re not. I don’t know why I reacted that way. I just... panicked.”

“Knowing something here,” Kara touches Lena’s forehead, “and knowing it here,” then the center of her chest, “are two entirely different things. Your brain is just trying to protect you and Libby, but over time it will understand what you already feel in your heart.”

“How long will it take?”

“As long as it takes. And I’ll be here with you the whole time, if you want me to be.”

“Won’t you get tired of waiting?”

“Waiting for what? I already have everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“What’s that?”

“A family.”

“Family...” Lena looks down at her hand still on Kara’s chest, curling her fingers into the fabric of her shirt. “I’m not sure I know what that means.”

“It means that I love Libby and I love you, just as you are right now, and I’m going to keep on loving you for as long as you’ll let me.” Kara picks up Lena’s hand to kiss her palm. “Is that ok?”

Lena smiles, her cheeks blushing pink. “Yes,” she says, biting her lip. “On one condition.”

“I’ll do anything for you, Lena.”

“Kiss me.”

Kara, of course, obliges, kissing Lena softly. When their lips meet for the first time it feels like spring blooming in her chest. She threads her fingers into Lena’s hair, pulls her closer, kisses her again, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth for just a moment.

Kara is about to deepen the kiss even further when a toddler comes charging at her, toy shark in hand, glomming onto her leg.

“I’m gonna eat you!”

“Oh no!” Kara stumbles backward dramatically. “You ate my leg!”

“No!” Libby protests, a scowl forming on her face. “You’re a fish! You don’t have legs!”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Kara clears her throat, preparing to cry out in mock agony. “You ate my fin!”

Libby grabs Kara’s hand, pretending to bite it. “I ate your other fin!”

“But I can’t swim without my fins!”

Lena laughs, bending down to detach Libby from Kara’s leg. “We better get this ferocious shark back to her enclosure before she eats anyone else.”

“No! I wanna be a wild shark!” 

“You can be a wild shark as soon as we get all this paint off you and get you into clean pajamas,” Lena says as she carries Libby to the bathroom.

“Sharks don’t need baths!”

“They most certainly do.”

“If you take a bath I’ll let you eat the rest of my fins. And we’ll read two stories at bedtime instead of just one. Is that a deal?”

Libby considers the offer and counters, “Three stories.”

Kara shoots a glance at Lena, who just shrugs.

“You drive a hard bargain, but ok. Shake fins.” She reaches for Libby’s hand but the child bursts into a fit of giggles.

“That’s the fin I already ate,” she says with a sigh. “You have to use the other one.”

“Of course. How silly of me.” Kara shakes with the proper fin and Libby graciously allows them to put her in the bathtub.

They are able to get her bathed and put to bed without too much trouble. There are purple water stains all over the bathroom (including the ceiling) from Libby splashing and repeatedly bursting out of the water yelling “I’m a shark!” But she does not throw a fit or even whine after they’re done reading her three bedtime stories, she just rolls over and yawns, toy shark under one arm.

Kara and Lena retreat to the bedroom they’ve been sharing since Libby was still in her crib, but the air feels different, heavier somehow. Kara turns to Lena, taking her hands.

“Did you really mean those things you said about wanting a family?” Lena asks.

“Not just any family.  _ Our _ family. You and me, and the baby makes three...” she says, but quickly amends, “and Krypto makes four.”

“Yes, we definitely can’t forget about him.”

Kara takes a deep breath. She thinks she knows the answer to the question she’s about to ask, but there’s a little seed of doubt still sitting at the pit of her stomach. “Do you... I mean, is that something you want, too?”

Lena laughs and pulls Kara into a kiss. “Yes, I do,” she says against Kara’s lips. “Even though you’re missing all your fins.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet people constantly mistake single mommates Kara and Lena for a happy couple with a cute little bean daughter!

The first time it happens Lena braces for the sting that will come when Kara corrects the presumptive stranger, but it never happens.

When Lena asks her why she didn’t say anything she just shrugs and says, “Why not?”

Lena confronts her about it again later, after a few more people mistake them for a couple and Kara lets them believe it’s true.

“If I correct them it’s like I’m saying I don’t think you’re good enough to be in a relationship with me. And that is not true, not at all. You’re so good, Lena. You’re amazing. I would be so proud to be with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Kara says, taking her hands. “You are kind, and loving, and smart, and such an incredible mom.”

Lena turns away. “I’m not.”

“Lena look at me. please?” Kara waits until she does. “You are all of those things, and more, and you are so, so lovable.”

“Kara…”

She leans forward, cupping the side of Lena’s face with her hand. “Will you let me show you how much?”

“Please.”

Kara kisses her gently, slowly, but with abandon. By the time they break apart Lena’s head is swimming. She puts a hand on Kara’s chest to steady herself.

“Do you understand now?” Kara asks.

“Yes, I think I do,” Lena says as she moves in for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody knows/mistaken for a couple + vacation fic

Kara and Lena take Libby to the beach for a few days. Libby is 8 months old. Kara buys her several new outfits for the occasion. She is so excited and spends the entire drive chattering about sandcastles and sunhats and all the food they’re going to grill.

They stay in a quaint little tourist town, in a house right on the beach, and spend their first afternoon there wandering around and looking in shops. Everywhere they go people fawn over Libby, who is in a baby carrier strapped to Kara’s shoulders.

People keep complimenting them, asking them how long they’ve been a couple, asking Kara how old her daughter is. Each time Kara thanks them, pulls Lena away before she has a chance to correct them.

They stop at a grocery store and buy a copious amount of snack foods and meat to grill, and a much smaller amount of vegetables for Lena. The cashier tells them they make a beautiful family. 

They go back to the beach house and start unpacking the groceries. Lena puts Libby in a high chair so they can put everything away. Kara serenades the baby, singing into a zucchini like it’s a microphone.

Lena stops in the middle of unpacking the meat to watch the two of them. Kara holds the zucchini up to Libby, who laughs and reaches for it with a shaky hand. The way Kara dotes on her fill’s Lena’s chest with warmth. 

It seems too good to be true. She’s overwhelmed by it, really, but something is bothering her, has been bothering her since well before they came to the beach, because people have been mistaking them for a couple since pretty much the first time they went out in public together.

“Why don’t you ever say anything when people assume we’re a couple? Why do you always stop me from correcting them?” She leans back against the counter.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says, ducking her head sheepishly. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just…” she turns away. “would it be so bad?”

“What?”

“Would it be that terrible if we were together? If I were— I mean, if Libby was…”

“If Libby was your daughter?” Lena suggests, moving closer and taking Kara’s hand.

“Yeah,” Kara says, sniffling.

“No Kara, it wouldn’t be bad at all.” Lena cups the side of Kara’s face with her hand. “In fact, I think I would like that very much.”

“You would?”

“Yes,” Lena says, a blush rising in her cheeks, and she leans forward to give Kara a gentle, lingering kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip to the library

Today Kara and Lena are taking Libby to story time at the National City Public Library. Libby loves story time but she’s a little shy so she always wants to sit in Kara’s lap.

The kids usually wear costumes to story time and today Libby wants to be an octopus. She’s obsessed with the ocean, so much so that Kara painted her room to look like it’s underwater. She even has a nightlight that projects waves onto the ceiling.

Lena dresses her in the octopus costume she made for her. It consists of a belt with purple polka dotted tentacles attached and a matching beanie with saucer eyes on it. Lena pairs it with a purple shirt and pants and as soon as Libby is fully dressed she starts running around yelling “I AM A CEPHALOPOD!”

Kara, who at Libby’s behest is also wearing a tentacle belt and beanie, scoops her up and carries her down the stairs to their car, Lena following close behind with a bag full of toddler things.

When they get to the library Libby sits in Kara’s lap like she always does. They look so adorable Lena tears up a little bit. She takes a picture of them together in their costumes, heads tilted at the exact same angle, expressions identical.

Story time starts off fine, until Libby realizes that the children’s librarian will not be reading any books about the ocean. She throws a tantrum and Kara has to take her out to the car to try and calm her down.

Lena, who is absolutely mortified, apologizes to everyone and goes to speak with someone at the front desk.

“Hi, that screaming child who was just carried out of here is my daughter, and she would really love some books about the ocean, specifically cephalopods.”

“How old is your daughter?”

“She’s three.”

“Ok, let me see what we have available that she might like.”

Lena leaves with a stack of books about marine life, and by the time she gets to the car, Libby is calmly sitting in Kara’s lap, eating apple slices and goldfish crackers. Her face is still red and a bit tear stained, but she is otherwise fine.

“Are you feeling better, my darling?” Lena asks, taking a tissue from the bag and wiping her face. She leans in and kisses Libby’s forehead.

“Momma gave me fishies!” She exclaims, holding a cracker up to Lena.

“That’s wonderful, sweetie. Did you say thank you to Momma?”

Libby nods and stuffs a goldfish into her mouth.

“That’s my good girl. Can I put you in your car seat so we can go home? I got lots of octopus books that we can read.”

“Octopus books!” Libby bounces up and down on Kara’s lap.

“Ok, my love, let’s get you in your seat.” She passes Kara the books, takes Libby and buckles her in.

Lena gets in the passenger seat and sighs heavily. “I'm so sorry Kara. I had no idea she was going to do that. I didn’t mean to spoil your afternoon off.”

Kara takes her hand. “What are you talking about? I’m having a great time. We got dressed up, we heard a couple stories, we had some snacks, and now we’re going home to read some really awesome books. I can’t think of a better way to spend my time off.”

“You really mean that?”

“Of course. I love spending time with you and Libby. It doesn’t matter what we do, as long as we’re doing it together.” Kara lifts Lena’s hand to kiss her knuckles. “You know what else I love?”

“What?”

Kara leans forward, threads her fingers into Lena’s hair. “You,” she says, and kisses her softly.

Lena pulls back, smiling. “I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first of several ficlets involving movie marathons and cuddling

Kara is off work for Spring Break.

It’s a bit too chilly to take Libby to the park so they build a fort in the living room and watch movies.

Kara first builds a nest on the living room floor out of just about every pillow and blanket in her apartment.

Then she surrounds it with chairs and rigs a sheet over the top.

She and Lena and Libby all pile into the nest and Krypto joins them too.

He makes sure to give everyone kisses.

Libby is much happier about this than Lena and Kara are.

They have a disney movie marathon and halfway through Frozen Libby falls asleep tucked in between them.

Libby’s little face is pressed into Kara’s side, her hands holding fistfuls of her t-shirt.

“She's so perfect Lena. I love her so much.”

Lena sniffles and Kara brings her hand to Lena’s face.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, catching a tear on her cheek with her thumb.

“You’re just more than I ever could have hoped for.”

“Well, finding you and Libby is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re all I've ever wanted.”

They’re both crying now and Kara leans in to give Lena a gentle kiss.

“I love you, and I am so lucky to have you in my life,” she says.

“I’m the lucky one,” Lena replies.

“How about we’re both lucky.”

“Deal,” Lena says, and they kiss again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joy

Joy seems inadequate to describe the way Lena feels watching Kara interact with her daughter. It’s not enough, not nearly enough. Because the woman who is currently dressing her daughter in pajamas is more than she ever could have hoped for.

Kara is so tender with Libby, so sweet and loving and fiercely protective. Lena's heart feels so full it’s overwhelming. She’s giddy almost, and absolutely unable to contain a smile so wide it hurts her face a little.

Libby giggles as Kara blows raspberries on her belly, halfway through the process of putting her pajamas on. Her attempts to appease a wriggling infant are successful, and she lifts Libby up to kiss her face.

Kara coos at Libby, murmuring endearments as she puts her in her crib. She turns on Libby’s turtle night light that projects stars onto the walls and ceiling.

“Good night, my sweet love,” Kara says, and she joins Lena by the doorway.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Just… everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I love you. I’ll do anything for you.”

Lena starts to cry.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks, cupping the side of Lena's face with her hand.

“Nothing. I’m just really, really happy.”

“I am too,” Kara says with a contented sigh. “I’ve never been happier in my life.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rainy day movie marathon

It’s raining so they decide to stay inside and have a movie marathon and cuddle.

Kara orders too many pizzas.

Libby falls asleep first, nestled in between Kara and Lena.

Then Lena succumbs, her head resting on Kara's shoulder.

Kara is so in love and feels so incredibly lucky to have Lena and Libby in her life that she cries a little before she drifts off, an arm wrapped around Lena.

Krypto, being the good boy that he is, stays awake the longest.

He is proud to guard and protect his family.

Even he falls asleep, after a time.

And they all indulge in a nap.

When they wake up, Kara will make dinner and they will dance around the kitchen singing and laughing.

But right now there is just the sound of rain and Kara’s light snoring, and the overwhelming feeling of love that they’re all basking in as they sleep.

It is a perfect, quiet moment on a perfectly lovely rainy day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day in the life

Kara and Lena are going to take Libby to the aquarium today.

They’re getting her ready right now.

Kara insisted that Libby's outfit be thematically appropriate so they have her dressed in a onesie with little fish all over it.

They’re about to leave. Kara is getting Libby settled in her car seat.

They’re going to have a really great day and they’ll come home and Kara will feed Libby while Lena cooks dinner.

And Krypto will be there to clean up any accidental spills on the kitchen floor.

Then they’ll give Libby a bath and put her to bed.

And Kara and Lena will fall asleep on the couch watching tv.

Kara will wake first and gently carry a sleeping Lena to their bed.

Kara will slip into bed next to Lena, and Lena, still asleep, will reach out for her.

Kara will draw her in close, and sigh contentedly as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another rainy day movie marathon

They’re good! It’s a rainy day in National City so Kara is turning the couch into a pillow fort and they’re going to order pizza and have a Disney movie marathon. They’re letting Libby choose all the movies so they will be watching Lilo and Stitch multiple times with other movies in between.

When the pizza arrives (cheese for Libby, veggie for Lena, double meat for Kara), Kara arranges everything on the coffee table so they don’t have to leave the sanctuary of the pillow fort for several hours.They all make a cuddle pile inside the fort, Lena between Kara and Krypto, with Libby on her lap.

Lena falls asleep first, with Libby following soon after her. Kara stays awake the longest (still eating pizza), but when she’s done she soon drifts off as well, lulled by the gentle sound of the rain.

Kara also happens to be the first to wake (hungry) in the late afternoon, so she rouses Lena long enough to give her a kiss and tell her she’s going to grab dinner from their favorite Chinese restaurant and she’ll be back soon.

“Extra broccoli, please,” Lena calls as Kara slips out the door.

When she returns Libby is awake and cheerful, watching Lilo and Stitch (again) and laughing. Kara sets the food down and lifts Libby into the air, spinning her around and covering her face with kisses while she squeals happily.

“Did you take good care of Mommy while I was gone?” She asks after setting her down.

“Yes!”

“I knew you would.”

Everyone clambers back into the fort and they eat together while Lilo and Stitch plays on in the background. Kara couldn’t be happier, and as she looks down at the four year old in her lap who is currently stuffing a pot sticker into her mouth like a champ, her heart feels so very, very full.

Their family, the one Kara has found, the one that is little and broken, but still good, is so much more and better than she ever dared hope for. She reaches for Lena’s hand, feeling like the luckiest woman on the entire planet.

“I love you,” Kara says, meaning it from the sincerest, deepest part of her. She lifts Lena’s hand to kiss her knuckles, and Lena blushes.

“I love you, too.”

“I love you, three!” Libby adds, “And four, for Krypto.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matching outfits

It starts off with a matching shirt combo that Kara can’t resist buying when she’s out shopping with Alex. There’s a shirt with a hamburger on it for Kara, a onesie with french fries for Libby, a milkshake for Lena, and ketchup for Krypto, 

And it just snowballs from there. 

Kara buys them t-shirts, shoes, hats, sunglasses, and insists they all coordinate whenever they go out. Lena is embarrassed at first because she’s not sure what it means. She knows what she wants it to mean. But what if Kara doesn’t feel the same way? What if Kara just likes matching clothes and visual puns a whole, whole lot?

She finally asks Kara about it directly, when the tension of not knowing where she fits becomes too much.

“Wait? Do you not like them?” Kara responds. “Because we don’t have to wear them. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Kara is trying to keep her expression neutral but Lena can tell she’s disappointed.

“No, no. I like them. I like them a lot. It’s just… they’re for families, Kara.” She stops, looking down at her hands for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. “Is that what we are? A family?”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Is that what you want us to be?” She asks, taking Lena’s hand.

Lena has apparently lost the ability to speak, but she nods, tears slipping out of her eyes.

There is a moment, only a couple of seconds really, although it seems interminably longer, where Lena is convinced that Kara is going to reject her. But then a smile spreads across Kara’s face and it’s like the sun finally coming out after months of dreary skies and rain.

Kara squeezes Lena’s hand and pulls her closer. “Me too,” she says, wrapping her arms around Lena and pressing a kiss into her hair. “You’re home.”

_ Home. _

When Lena hears that she feels like a weight has been lifted off her soul, and she sighs contentedly, because for once in her life, she actually believes it’s true.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naps in weird places

“Lena I need you to get up and come with me. Now.” Kara said, voice grave.

“Oh, ok…” Lena dropped her book and stood. “Is Libby ok? Kara?” All sorts of possibilities were running through Lena’s mind each one more dire than the last.

Kara just turned and put a finger in front of her mouth to shush her, which was not a bit reassuring. Lena followed her to the laundry room, where she stopped and motioned for her to go inside.

“Behind the laundry hamper, but be very quiet,” Kara whispered.

Lena had no idea what to expect, so she took a cautious step forward, peering over the top of the hamper. She had to cover her mouth to keep from reacting audibly. 

Krypto was on his back, paws in the air, body twisted into the shape of a U. It looked very uncomfortable, but he was snoring happily, top lip flopped open.

That wasn’t what had her biting her hand to keep quiet, though. It was her precious baby, attached to him like a little koala. She had his fur clenched tightly in her tiny little fists, and her head resting on his neck.

Kara moved in close to Lena, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. “Is that not the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?”

“It is,” she said, leaning back into Kara’s warm embrace, just enjoying the moment for what it was.

“Don’t worry I already got pictures.” Kara said, pressing a kiss into Lena’s hair.

“Perfect.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena is invited to the danvers' for hanukkah

Lena is hesitant at first because her only experience with religion (Catholicism) was very traumatic, and she doesn’t know what to expect and she feels like this is just another test she is going to fail. She wants to participate, she wants to be accepted, she’s just scared.

Kara thinks her hesitance is just because she doesn’t want to go, and she’s hurt at first, but then they talk and Kara finds out what it’s really about. Kara doesn’t want Lena to be nervous so she explains everything to her. She shows her how they light the hanukkiah and recites the blessings and lets her ask questions (and tells her about all the food, of course). 

When they go, Lena is only slightly terrified, and it turns out to be a lovely experience. The Danvers are warm and welcoming, loving and funny. Libby is very well behaved, absolutely mesmerized by the candles, loves the dreidel and the gelt (”There’s chocolate inside?!”), and only feeds two donuts to the dog.

Afterwards they come back to the apartment and put a very happily exhausted toddler to bed and then they sit on the couch. Kara makes them cocoa and they cuddle up together under a blanket. They thank each other awkwardly for the evening, both of them feeling full to the brim with warmth and closer to each other than they ever have before. 

Kara pulls Lena in close, until their bodies are flush, dovetailed together like they belong that way, and kisses her cheek. She hovers there, waiting, until Lena turns her head. Their breath comes hot in the space between them, infinitesimally small but practically a chasm. 

They are both on a precipice, and together they take a leap of faith, meeting in the middle, moving into a tender, lingering kiss that feels like home to both of them. They realize, separately but simultaneously, that their love for each other is real and it is reciprocated, and that also they really like kissing each other.

And so they don’t stop. They don’t talk, they don’t question, they don’t analyze, they just kiss. For a long time. They may not go for eight entire days, but they last much longer than either of them thought they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/drfitzmonster): @drfitzmonster


End file.
